


An Unfamiliar Life

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Series: Encounters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Multi, kissing cousins, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: Cousins grow up close and leave home together.They make friends in a different town,Some of those friends are quite unfamiliar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Abayomi** **and** **Zelena**

Life in an ultra conservative family can be what’s known as Stressful.

As children, it was lots of fun to have lots of cousins. Holidays were amazng with lots of friends to play with, lots of presents, lots of food, lots of fun and games. Camping on the river was a popular event and included campfires and fishing, boating and stories.

It’s when you start to grow up the stress begins – when you begin to have opinions of your own, that you become aware of family dynamics that the adults have been keeping from the kids.

Like the aunts that don’t really approve of the addition of a spouse from a different cultural tradition, a different skin colour, a different part of the world. Or perhaps an uncle who is struggling with how to accept a relative’s sexual orientation or gender change. 

Or so many other things – the greataunt who is always depressed and crying or the grandfather who wants to go to the shops with no clothes on.

Zelena’s parents were considered by some to be a bit ‘out there’ as her mother had married a man from a different cultural background, and therefore Zelena and her siblings had a pleasing variety of skintone, hair colour and facial features. Pleasing to Zelena and co, but a bit confronting to some even in these days of relaxed intermingling in society.

Zelena had a few hassles at school about her heritage, being called names by some of the less well brought up in her peer group and her mother had even been cursed by passersby who glanced at the pretty baby in the stroller and made rude suggestions about the milkman. 

But worse than all this for Zelena and her four siblings was the fact that her parents really only wanted to spend time with each other. Anything, anyone who distracted them from this was just a nuisance... even the children their love produced. So once past infancy the children were pretty much expected to fend for themselves. Oh sure food, clothes and a roof were provided, but the bulk of the affection was only given by the two adults to each other. As the eldest Zelena found herself bathing toddlers not much smaller than herself and rocking them to sleep when they had nightmares, helping prep school kids with their reading and talking to her adolescent sisters about 'the facts of life'.

While Zelena could appreciate that the barriers her parents had had to overcome to be together in the face of family opposition meant their relationship had to be strong – they just refused to fail – she soon resented not receiving the quick, responsive affection she saw her cousins receive from their parents. Sometimes it was as if she was not there in the emotions of her mother and father.

At 17 Abayomi’s brother had pronounced that he no longer wanted to be known as Larry but as Mary – and intended to fully explore her new life in her preferred gender. This was something that was quite genuinely confronting as she had never given a clue that something so major troubled her and the older generations of the family had never experienced this outside of the tabloid media. But they did try to give the support Mary needed.

However, before the declaration Larry’s main outlet for his growing discomfort in his own body had been in the form of Acting Out – his behaviour was appalling and uncontrollable and their parents were overwhelmed with trying to find out how to help their troubled son. So Abayomi had been unitentionally pushed aside. They really had little time or energy to focus on their shy, well behaved son. They were just grateful he caused them no trouble.

This shared experience of parental neglect, though benign, helped  cement Abayomi and Zelena’s friendship which went very deep. As cousins who saw each other pretty frequently at family events they were drawn even closer than just any friends.

And they were both born the same year and had spent considerable time telling each other the outflow of discussions they overheard when their parents thought they were asleep in the back of the car on the way home. They were so compatible they stayed in close contact between family gatherings by text and email.

They also both belonged to the local Gun Club since they were kids and had learnt to handle firearms safely and with accuracy. Zelena was also skilled in archery and Abayomi  could handle himself well with knives.

These were just some of the shared interests these two cousins enjoyed.

The cousins were part of a very large extended family and shared grandparents. Holidays and many weekends were spent on the family farm 2 hours out of town. Horses to ride, hills to climb, bush to explore and a creek to swim in… lots of healthy activity.

So when the time came for them to leave home and venture into the world at College, they naturally gravitated to each other for support.  They were accepted by the same College in a large city in another state, across the country, where they shared an apartment.

After the move and settling in, Abayomi and Zelena were able to each get part time jobs, Abayomi in a computer shop repairing and advising, Zelena in a coffee shop where she made the coffee and entertained the clients with her breezy manner and goodnatured joking.

Zelena was the more outgoing of the pair, so she was the one who gathered friends almost as easily as gathering flowers. And where she went Abayomi was not far behind, a little shy but joining in the conversations when encouraged.

They were having a great time, escaping from the family troubles.

Such a great time, it highlighted how difficult home life really had been, so they both came to the decision that they would really prefer not venturing home too often.

Parents were not pleased, Grandparents even less. But both Abayomi and Zelena had been considered rather Black Sheep especially when they moved so far away and did not seriously consider the college that Grandfather had been to.

Abayomi and Zelena were not the only members of their generation to support the social changes that filled the news reports, but they were the most vocal in their families – perhaps because they had been so directly involved in someone else’s struggle.

They attended Support rallies many weekends and got involved with fringe political groups – the ones that spent most of the time putting the world to rights over a beer, not the ones who went around throwing those beers at the police.

As creative people – both enjoyed art of many kinds – they also gravitated to the Arts world at college. Here Zelena especially thrived in an environment of support and encouragement and her art flourished in response. Her paintings were among those featured in the College Gallery during Open Week, and her advice was sought by those less talented class mates who hoped her skill might rub off on them.

Abayomi’s creativity focussed on computer programming – he could look at that line of code and understand it almost instinctively – he said it ‘spoke’ to him. Now he was learning more and more about the history of computers, computer language, how to make the computer do what he wanted it to. He had always written programs at home, mostly self-taught and now he was expanding his knowledge and his skill and being stretched by the others in his classes who had the same affinity. He delighted in finding the most precise way get that computer program working – no lazy, unrequired code for him. His work was elegant in its simplicity. His teachers spoke of him as One To Watch in the coming years. Maths and music seem to go together and he enjoyed creating digital music and designed a program to make it easier to translate music from one instrument to another.

As a shy boy he had avoided crowds after school, and now at college he did much the same except in Zelena’ company. She knew how to include him without making him feel uncomfortable and once the others in their social group spent time talking to him he felt more able to take part in the long, involved, rather convoluted conversations that inevitbaly came up. Often that ‘taking part’ was mostly listening to Zelena who always seemed to be at the centre of any group of people. He revelled in her ability to draw people in and was very proud of her as his cousin.

After their initial two years at the college, both Zelena and Abayomi were sure they wanted to pursue further education – Zelena as an Art teacher, and Abayomi in computer science.


	2. Meeting Igasho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins make a friend

Zelena and Abayomi first met Igasho quite by accident. He was inhabiting another shape at the time, so its not surprising they  did not recognise him as alien, however he definitely had a bit of an ‘otherworld’ air to him. The occasional lack of facial expression, that slightly ungainly way he walked, his preference for foods with really strong smells… nothing too obvious but put them together and looking back they could see there were hints.

However, many of Zelena’ friends were considered a little ‘odd’ by local standards, so she was not really paying attention. 

He was standing slightly to one side of the group of friends she had come to meet at the local Pub. He looked like he might just have been brought along by one of the others, and not quite ready to take part in the hilarious discussions that always erupted in such gatherings.

Zelena liked the way he held back – and started to include him in the conversation, directing her funniest comments towards him to field and return, catching his eye to share her amusement. He obliged with a grin, and stepped forward to join them.

She thought one of the others might introduce him as their friend, but after a few minutes she decided to approach him herself.

‘Hi, I’m Zelena’

‘Hello, I am Igasho. I am very glad to meet you. I am new to the area and I was feeling a bit lonely. Thank you for talking to me.’

Zelena was surprised to find out he had not actually come with any of the others, but she was always open to new friendships that came her way.

‘This crowd will only get noisier, how about we find a quieter spot and I’ll tell you about me and then you can tell me about me.’ Yeah, he had that kind of attractive quality about him, it was hard to believe he was feeling lonely, still these kind of people didn’t always realise how they affected those around them.

They found a table in a corner and she offered to renew his drink – it was some green, creamy thing – turned out he had thought that Grasshopper on the menu meant something completely different, but she did not know that til later.

So, nursing his refreshed cocktail and her cider they started to chat.

‘Igasho – that’s a name I’ve not heard before, what’s its origin?’

‘It is Native American meaning One Who Travels.’

‘Wow, great meaning. My name means Moon Deity, from the Greek. I love the meaning of names. Its amusing to see if people grow up into the name their parents chose when they were tiny.’

This was a good place to start the chat – they talked about names of people they had met, some very funny, some rather sad and some really appropriate. It seemed Igasho had met a lot of people on his journeys, and his name sure seemed to sum up his life. 

He told her he had visited many countries around the world, and now he was trying to find a city to settle in. ‘What are you looking for in a city?’

‘Well, I would like to live somewhere friendly. You are a good ambassador for this place.’ he smiled. Wow, what a lovely smile… ‘I do not have to be concerned about employment so I am free to choose where I live.’

She asked him what his job was. ‘I travel to places and write about what I see.’ was his answer.

‘I’m not originally from around here. My best friend Abayomi and I started off in a small town and came here to go to College – and get away from our families.’

‘I understand. Education is a good reason for travelling, and getting away from the family can be very important.’

Abayomi came in to the pub just then, he had been studying late at the library

Zelena caught his eye and he came over. “Igasho, this is my best friend, Abayomi.”

They shook hands and Abayomi settled in.

The three left the pub after another drink – they had been getting along well but the pub was getting noisier and more crowded and they all wanted to pursue this new friendship further.

Abayomi, Zelena and Igasho were sitting on cushions around coffee table, eating Chinese Food they had picked up on the way home.

 “That is so funny!! you have met a lot of cool people’ said Abayomi after one particularly amusing anecdote.

‘Where are you staying?’ asked Zelena

‘Oh, a Youth Hostel in town’

‘We have a spare room.’ she looked at Abayomi who smiled agreement. ‘Why not move in here?’

Abayomi and Zelena tok  Igasho around town – to see the ‘not so tourist’ things they Liked. Favourite parks, pubs, museums and art galleries. Abayomi’s favourite computer sites…

They soon became a firm threesome – now where Zelena went, Abayomi followed and Igasho was with them. The three friends were welcomed by the social groups everywhere they went. Igasho always seemed to have something interesting and funny to add to the conversations.

One evening a few weeks later as exams came to an end Igasho suggested an evening at home. They were sitting down to eat dinner. He said he had something important to tell them.

‘Everything I have told you about me is true, but I have not told you everything about me.’


	3. Changing shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igasho, who is he really?

‘I am going to tell you a story about me’ said Igasho when they were all comfortable.

‘Don’t tell me, it starts “A long time ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away”?’

They all laughed.

‘Good one Zelena, almost’ said Igasho grinning. ‘Seriously though, this is an old story, it started a long time ago and yes, it did start far away.’

Igasho took another piece of pizza and continued. ‘I know you are aware of the various theories of evolution. Well, I want to clear it all up for you. Millions of years ago my people came to earth..’

‘Millions of years? Your people? I thought they were Navajo?’

‘Yes Abayami, millions of years ago. My people are the Hydrin. We are an old race of shape shifters.’

‘Shape shifters. Now I know you are having a joke at us,’ said Zelena.

Slowly Igasho’s shape began to dissolve – initially an unpleasant sight. He became a transparent, amorphous, glowing mass, somewhat globe shaped with extra brightly glowing spots within. He stayed that way for a moment, and then resolved in to the shape they were familiar with – only naked as his clothes had fallen to the floor when he was not solid.

Abayami and Zelena gasped and moved closer together, not knowing if they should run or not. 

Igasho’s well known voice soothed them. ‘Do not be afraid of my true self. I am the same person whether I have a solid body or not.’ 

Zelena and Abayami turned to look at each other, realising that the fear they sort of expected had not taken root. They smiled at each other and turned back to Igasho.

‘Thank you for sharing this with us Iggy.’ said Zelena.

He looked surprised at her use of a shortened name, knowing that from Zelena this was a special sign of friendship. It was ok. He could safely tell them more.

Igasho put his clothes back on and continued. ‘As I said, millions of years ago, my people came to this planet. They had been travelling around the Galaxy looking at the various lifeforms and exploring.’

Abayami asked ‘ Why did they travel so much? Did they need spaceships in that form? Does it itch to change body shape? And why bother?’

Igasho put up his hands protectively ‘Whoa, one question at a time. My people do not always need Space Ships in our natural form, though for long trips we prefer an enclosed space so we can…I guess you would call it hibernate… between planets.

‘We take solid shapes on planet, just like the natives. One reason is that as Energy Beings we don’t have a spoken language and so to communicate we take shape and use the local languages. it just makes things easier.

‘As to why? Well I don’t know what started it, but my ancestors began the process and it has continued ever since.

‘Wherever they went they helped emerging life forms on the evolutionary way to sentience. Many groups practiced Genetic Manipulation, and after trialing various forms, here on Earth they discovered the Humanoid form to be the most versatile. So since that time most of the Sentient Life we have fostered look much like you do – two arms, two legs, two eyes etc. There are variations depending on the environment, but that’s basically it.’

‘So why are you telling us about all this?’ asked Abayami.

‘Well, you are both empaths.’

‘Pardon?’

‘You know how you can tell if someone is worth knowing better? And how to make a person a friend? Well that is because you are a natural Empath – you are aware of how other people feel.’

‘Yeah Zelena, he’s right – you’ve always been good at that’ said Abayami.

‘And you are as well, Abayami’ said Igasho ‘I know you are not aware of it, and it is harder for you to tap in to, but it is there – I can see it in your aura when I am in my natural shape.’


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do Shape Shifters share?

Over the weekend Igasho told Abayami and Zelena more about himself, and about his people.

They got through a mountain of pizza during this time – all the talk seemed to make Igasho hungrier than usual, and pizza was his favourite take away food.

One fun thing the cousins discovered was a wonderful way to share Igasho’s own emotions. He dissolved into his Energy Globe, and Zelena and Abayami walked slowly closer. He had instructed them to remove their clothes as it would be a nuisance in the melding, and also probably would not survive the experience. As they stepped closer, Igasho’s Globe moved towards them and gradually enveloped the pair.

The sensations were extraordinary – they could feel a strong liking for each of them coming from Igasho – although the shape was different it was undoubtedly him. 

They could also feel relief – even though he had chosen carefully, Igasho had been a little concerned about their response to his reveal. There was also joy at being able to share himself wholly with two people he had come to care for so much and who cared for him.

Zelena and Abayami revelled in the feelings. There was a slight physical feeling across all their skin areas. It was enticing. And during a second session the next day both Abayami and Zelena accepted Igasho’s invitation to take things deeper – the feelings became erotic, as if he could stroke the centres of their brains that controlled sexual feelings.

As they untangled from the Meld, both Abayami and Zelena felt the complete release and satisfaction equal to the greatest orgasm either of them had ever experienced before. 

‘Oh, WOW’ breathed Zelena.

Abayami just subsided to the floor, where they had previously place a pile of pillows for this purpose. Having regained his solid shape, Igasho also sat on the pillows. He held out his hand to Zelena who joined them. The three of them curled up comfortably together and slept well.


End file.
